Warrior
by Phe Phe Nix
Summary: What happens when a secret gets out? How will things change? Drarry and songfic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot...

AN:Lyrics; all rights go to Beth Crowley, the song is all hers.

Enjoy...

It was a Saturday morning in the Great Hall, just a little after seven in the morning. Everyone was in the hall eating breakfast, minus two…

Who are these two you might ask? You should be able to guess, but I'll tell you anyway. They are Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, and **everyone **noticed their absence. '_They are probably fighting in some corridor_', thought most. So when the hall doors opened, everyone turned, and fell into silence. In walked an upset and angry Harry, and the ones closet to the door heard Draco running up after him.

"Harry, wait!" everyone heard Draco yell.

'_Did he just call him Harry?!'_ thought everyone, and you could hear a pen drop as they waited to see how Harry would respond.

Harry froze, just inside the door, but didn't turn around.

"Please, Harry, I just need time to think." Draco said, just above a whisper, as he came to a stop three feet behind Harry.

Harry turned slightly, both now oblivious to their audience. "Time to think." Sneered Harry, in a very Malfoy way. A few people shivered at the likeness. "You have had FIVE YEARS to think! How much longer do you need?!" Harry practically yelled, then he dropped down to a whisper, but still loud enough to be heard by everyone. "I am tired of waiting… tired of hiding!"

To the astonishment to everyone Draco's face shattered, no one had ever seen so much emotion on the cold-hearted Ice Prince of Slytherin's face before.

Draco took a deep breath, walked up to Harry and clasped both of Harry's hands into his own, and began to sing:

{Enter song by Beth Crowley: Warrior}

Harry glanced up at Draco, a beat went by, then he slammed their lips together in a powerfully compassionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

I only borrowed the characters…everything else is JKR ;}

Enjoy…..

The Great hall went ballistic. People were shocked, some screamed, cried, some cheered, and a Hufflepuff fainted. '_The Ice Prince, son of a Death Eater and The-Boy-Who-Lived, Golden Boy were dating?!'_ Nobody could believe it; it was too crazyto process. When the boys finally broke apart, they seemed to notice their audience for the first time.

"…Wow, we really need to pay better attention." Harry laughed. Draco smiled and said, "Well I guess everyone knows now…" as he said this he grabbed Harry's hand and together they bolted out of the hall, not stopping until the hit the Black Lake.

They were laughing so hard they had to hold on to one another to keep from falling until they eventually fell over.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Back in the Great hall, Dumbledore was trying to calm everyone down.

"SSSIIILLLEEENNNCCCEEE" He cleared his throat…"Now I know it was quite a shock at what you just saw, however I suggest you take a seat and calm down." He glanced toward Severus Snape, "Professor Snape will go and get Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, and bring them back here to answer some questions." Snape rolled his eyes before he swept out of the hall, robes billowing behind him.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

While this was happening, out by the lake, after they sobered up, they sat on the shore of the lake facing each other.

Harry glanced up at Draco through his bangs, "You sang our song…in front of everyone…" Draco looked at Harry, he saw so much love and just knowing it was for him, made his heart hurt. "Of course, I had to show you I changed my mind and that I love you, no matter what or who gets in my way." Whispered Draco, as he leaned forward to kiss Harry again.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Snape grumbled as he went in search of the boys, '_Why do I have to find these two dunderheads?'_ As he turned the corner he came into view of the Black Lake, and he saw the two boys, just sitting, backs facing him. So instead of walking right up to them, he snuck up and listen to their conversation…

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

"They're probably going to hate us." Said Harry

"Probably…but I don't care. I love you too much for anything they say or do to change anything."

Harry laughed, "Well, it was a pretty big bombshell we dropped on them."

Draco smiled then glanced at Harry, who was still looking out at the water, "I cannot believe it has been five years since we started dating." Harry looked at Draco and opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by a strange choking sound.

"WHAT! You have been dating since second grade?!" sputtered Snape.

Draco jumped up, Harry not too far behind, "What the **hell, **Sev?"

"Don't you 'what the hell me'! You're the one who needs to start talking." snapped Snape.

"Ok," sighed Harry, "in se-"

"Not **you**, Potter."

Draco glared at his Godfather, "Hey! No need to be so snappy!" while putting an arm around Harry. However, he continued where Harry left off, "In second year, after something happened between me and my father. I had a break down in the third floor corridor bathroom, when Harry found me. We fought at first, and then we started talking," He smiled at Harry in memory, a smile Snape had not seen in a very long time. "Then we started meeting up, once a week, three times a week, until we got to every day." Then Harry took over, "Then I asked him to be my boyfriend." He smirked at Draco and laughed, "Before I even had the question out he was on me." Draco blushed, "I was excited," he mumbled.

Snape smiled, even though it looked more like a grimace. "Well, it is going to take some time, but I think I'll get used to it."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: still only borrowing the characters from JKR…

A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing and following; especially **geetac**, for being the first one to review and a special thanks to **catspats31** for helping me and saving my butt ;}

Enjoy…

Snape looked at both boys for a minute then took a deep breath, "Now, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office," Harry and Draco looked instantly worried, "No, it is ok, he just wants to talk."

So the three of them started to the castle, when they got there Snape went off to get Dumbledore, not wanting the boys back in the Great hall. As he walked away most of the kids walked out of the Great hall to start their day.

Some of the kids noticed them and froze, and soon enough almost every kid was stand in a circle around them. Then before anyone could do anything, Ron had jumped on Draco, trying to strangle him. Harry instantly pulled Ron off and tried to hold him back, but he was still fighting. So Harry punched him in the nose, Ron reeled back, from the force of the punch and in shock. Everyone froze except Harry who turned around and kneeled next to the still shocked Draco.

"Are you ok?" Draco nodded, "Can you stand?" Draco nodded again and stood with a little help from Harry.

Finally getting out of his shock, Ron took a step forward and seeing this Harry took a small step in front of Draco, to block him from Ron.

"Wha' tha' bloody 'ell mate!?" yelled Ron, holding his broken and bleeding nose.

Harry gave an indignant look, "You just jumped my boyfriend and you're shocked when I protect him!"

Ron made a queer face, "You're not even GAY 'arry! So do not give me that bull. Hermione walked closer to Ron, just a step behind him and fixed Ron's nose before taking a step back to watch, like everyone else, even some of the teachers.

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes, "Who died and made you king of my sexuality?"

"So you really are gay for guys?" asked Hermione.

"No." he stated, "I'm gay for Draco." Draco chuckled, as everyone else looked confused.

Draco took pity on those around them and sneered, "He means we're soul bounded."

"Really?" asked the voice of Dumbledore walking up, "soul bounded?"

All the teachers, purebloods, and a few half-bloods were shocked, being soul bounded was **very** rare, especially for homosexuals.

"Yes sir", said Harry, "we have been since third year." Everyone gasped, _'third year!? They had been dating since _third _year!'_

A second year Ravenclaw spoke up; "But you have always been so mean to each other."

Harry glanced at Draco and said, "We had to keep our image,"

Then Draco gave a small smile, "Even if it was hard."

Dumbledore nodded his head, "Alright, I'm going to need to see both of you in my office." He said over his shoulder as he walked away.

A/N: Sorry if the chapters are small, since this is my first fanfic, I am, I guess you could say 'treading the waters'. Hopefully my chapters will get longer, if not in this one, definitely in later stories.

Thanks for reading :}


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, like always…

A/N: Can you people look at my profile and let me know if you know what story, I am talking about, please? I really want to reread that story, but I cannot find it… thanks

Enjoy…

Back in Dumbledore's office, Draco and Harry sat in the two chairs situated directly in front of the desk, while Dumbledore sat behind said desk, and their heads of house stood behind them. They then began to retell the entire story (or at least most of it) and Snape threw in comments every now and again when he felt inclined. Dumbledore did not interrupt the entire time he just looked thought full. When they finished everyone was quiet for a couple beats until Dumbledore spoke up; "What do you mean Harry, when you said 'You sang our song'?"

"Well, you see Sir, in third year we were sitting in the big cedar tree out by the lake, talking, when I said that we do not need trouble where it is not necessary. Draco thought I meant I wanted to break up and not even try, so I sang a pretty song that I heard in a movie before. When I finished singing, he took it as 'OK, I'm sorry, I love you and I'm willing to try, to give us a try.' However when we kissed after I finished singing, we glowed bright gold and silver. Which after, about ten hours in the library, we found out it meant we were Soul Bounded."

It was quiet for a long time before McGonagall whispered, "Wow…you two pretended to hate each other and fight for five years just to keep up appearances."

"Well," said Snape after a moment, "that was very good acting. Even I have to admit it."

Dumbledore had that annoying twinkle in his eye as he spoke, "I believe that since you two are Soul Bounded, you have the choice to have your own, private rooms."

Draco glanced at Harry then together they responded, "We'll take it." They then started laughing, just a little high at the feeling of not getting into trouble, and they happiness of not having to hide their relationship anymore, or having to stage fights every other day.

The adults smiled, (or in Snape's case grimaced) at the picture of these two young men so in love and happy.

"Alright you two, let me show you to your new rooms." They both got up and followed Dumbledore, after saying good night to their professors.

Their new rooms were directly in between Gryffindor and Slytherin. When the boys entered they gasped, when you first entered, the first thing you saw was a common room with a fireplace with four leather chairs with a small coffee table and three doors in the back of the room. The middle door lead to a nice sized bedroom, with a king sized bed and a walk in closet. The door to the left was a bathroom, with double sinks, shower, and bathtub that was more like a small pool. Finally, the door to the right was an office space, with two desks, their trunks, and a floor to ceiling bookshelf filled with books! All the furniture was black (the bed had pure white covers) and the walls were painted teal, it was beautiful.

"Wow, this place is amazing," said Harry after the small tour was over.

Draco looked uneasy for a moment, "Umm, Professor? Which table do we sit at?"

"You can either alternate between tables or just choose one to sit at, as you still are in your original houses, so as long as your siting at one, it shouldn't be an issue." He then said goodnight and left.

Harry sighed, "What a crazy day, eh?" He turned toward the bathroom, "Well I am going to go freshen up a bit, and then we can go to bed, if you wish."

Draco nodded, "OK that works." He sat in one of the chairs by the fire to wait.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMPHDM

In the bathroom, harry was brushing his teeth when he started coughing, hard, after a minute he started coughing up blood. He started seeing visions of people being killed and tortured, still more blood was coming out. It was covering the sink, his clothes, and the floor. He did not know if he was screaming out loud or just in his head. It was getting hard to breathe; he sunk down to the floor still coughing up blood, all he could see were the people dying, over and over. Then he heard the door open and he blacked out.

A/N: SORRY! I know you probably hate the cliffhangers (I know I do…) however, I have this story already written down. I think I wrote this maybe a year ago. Alas, I really needed a place to break the story. So again I apologize. Until next time…

;}


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but a project came up…ugghh.

Anyway… Enjoy! :}

Draco was sitting on the chair by the fire, when he heard Harry start to cough. He sat up straighter and listened as Harry started to cough harder. He got up from the chair to check on Harry when he heard a large thump, and he ran to the bathroom. He went to open it, but found that it was locked. He could hear Harry still coughing; he started to bang on the door, when he remembered he was a wizard. He tried every unlocking charm he knew, none were working though.

So, he ran to the Headmaster's office as fast as he could. The gargoyle, seeing him in such distress just opened for him, he burst into the office, without as much as a pause. Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall all looked up at the loud bang from the door flying open.

"What is the matter, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Dumbledore, still a little startled at the entrance.

"Harry went to the bathroom when he started coughing; I went to check on him when something fell. I ran to see when I found that the door was locked and would not open, no unlocking charm was working, no matter which I tr-"

"Draco, breathe!" Snape snapped, Draco had said all that in one breathe, and he had just ran all the way here.

Seeing his panic, the teachers all got up and ran to Draco's rooms, Draco on their heels. When they got to the bathroom, they found the door stilled locked and absolute silence on the other side.

It took five minutes for Dumbledore to finally get the door opened, and when it did what they saw will surely cause nightmares for all four of them.

There was blood all over, Harry lying in the middle, on the floor, face down, unconscious. McGonagall gasped, as did a small one slip pasted Draco's lips. Snape's eyes widened a fraction, and Dumbledore closed his eyes for a second. Then he waved the blood away with a swipe of his wand and shot a hover charm on Harry.

They then all ran to the Hospital wing to get Madam Pomfrey. She cried out when she saw the condition Harry was in. As Dumbledore set him down on the bed, he started to violently convulse.

Draco was silently crying while he stood behind his godfather at the corner of the bed. McGonagall was also in tears, while Dumbledore and Pomfrey were trying to stabilize Harry so he could not hurt himself.

Then as fast as he started, he stopped. Everyone's breath caught when Harry slowly sat up and opened his eyes.

Except they were not his eyes, they were a deep crimson, like the color of blood.

He then let out a very raspy and evil laugh. Nowhere **close** to their Harry's laugh.

Everyone took an unconscious step back. Harry flicked his wrist and everyone was up against the wall, unable to move.

"Ahhh, Finally, to sssee what he ssseess, to feel what he feels. To. Know. What. He. Knows." He gave another evil chuckle. "It took a while, however, I got in! Voldemort hissed, it was still Harry's voice, but it had a monotone underlay.

Draco struggled against the magic holding him to the wall, "Get out of his head!"

"Who isss thiss? Harry'sss Ssoul Bound? How… lovely." He got out the bed and walked closer to Draco, stopping a few feet away. "Hmm, do you know what happenss when one of the Bounded dies? I do not, but we can find out."

Draco froze and stopped struggling.

"Tom, do not do what you are thinking, it will kill harry, however it will in turn kill you." Dumbledore seemed every year of his age now, and spoke in a grave voice.

"I cannot die." Sneered Voldemort. He walked up closer to Draco, "I think I'll let Harry through, jussst enough to watch you die." He said as he pointed his wand at Draco's heart. "You know he iss in here, right now. Kicking and sssscreaming, fighting with all hiss power."

They all watched horrified, frozen in shock.

"Avada Ka-", before he could finish he doubled over like he was in pain. He stood half way up, once again having those beautiful emerald eyes. However, his face was still scrunched up in pain. He looked directly at Draco and gave a small smile, "Killing one of the Soul Bounded will not kill the other."

Then Harry, with great difficultly, as he was still fighting Voldemort, aimed the wand at the wall across the room.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The stream of magic shot across the room, hit a mirror, and shot right back at its caster.

Harry/Voldemort screamed, and then fell to the floor lifeless.

Harry Potter had finally killed the Dark Lord.

A/N: ok, ok I'm sorry. Another cliff hanger…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still own nothing…

A/N: Ok, I am sorry at how late this chapter is, I am going to start posting the new chapters on Friday night or Saturday morning. However, there might be a few times when it is early…I don't know :}

Enjoy…

The power holding them against the wall drooped, with the body. The teachers rushed forward to Harry.

Draco just collapsed down on one knee, he looked straight ahead, without seeing, he just lost the love of his life, he was numb, he could not feel, he could not think. He heard the teachers crying and sobbing in the background, crying for their loss, for HIS loss. The teachers had moved Harry to a bed in the hospital; they were all bustling around, trying to help, trying to save. Trying to save the dead…How had everything gone down so quickly? Were they not just looking at their new courters just an hour ago? How did it fall apart, was Fate that cruel? Why could she just leave him alone…why could she not leave Harry alone? After everything, he has gone through, and she had to go and take him right when he found happiness?

After the adults calmed down and realized there was nothing they could do, they turned and looked at Draco. Pomfrey went to get some calming draughts, the others sat down around Draco on the floor. He could see their mouths moving but he could not hear. He jumped slightly when Dumbledore put his hand on his shoulder. "…Is that alright?"

Draco looked up at him, "What?"

"I said we would like to have a memorial for him, and maybe his own holiday…" He trailed off at the look on Draco's face.

Draco gave an empty, cold laugh, "Really? You think Harry would want his own HOLIDAY. Did you know him at all?! He would have hated it. No, no you cannot give him his own holiday, and IF we give him a memorial, only those who were really his friends get to go. Only th-"

He cut mid-word and turned to Harry. He felt something in his chest stutter, as if trying to wake up. His connection with Harry was starting to brighten inside of him. HARRY WAS OK!

He jumped up, off the floor and ran to the bed Harry was in. The adults were confused, but followed him, standing around behind him watching. They all waited with baited breath, as only one person knew what was happening.

Draco waited, feeling the connection getting stronger like it was before all of this mess happened.

The adults were still confused as to what was going on, and just as Dumbledore went to speak; Draco cut him off with a hand motion.

Dumbledore stared confused, when he heard it. The adults stared in shock and Harry opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

He was alive!

A/N: OK, I know this was kinda short, but do not fear the next on shall be longer!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still do not own anything…

A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRY for the long wait! I just got really busy these past four weeks, I had to read _The Grapes of Wrath _and write an essay, I also had three projects all given at the same time, due around the same day…it was crazy. HOWEVER! I shall make it up to you by giving this longer chapter. Also, thank you to everyone who has stuck with me and waited patiently for me to upload.

It was dead silent for a couple beats then…

"Care to tell us how you are alive!?" McGonagall half said and half-screamed hysterically.

Harry looked up at everyone, looked at each one in the eye for a moment, and then turned his head and stared at the floor. "Umm…well, I uh…I killed Voldemort?"

Everyone looked confused. "Was that a statement or a question Mr. Potter?" Snape asked smoothly.

Harry glanced up at him and said, "A statement."

It was silent again, until, "Please explain, Harry." Dumbledore asked.

"Uh…well…um…when he possessed there was this…strange connection linking our minds. So I tried to push it out, but…uh it did not work. So, I fought to get back in charge of my body, it was not working, until he tri…tried to k…k…kill y…you." He glanced at Draco, who gave a reassuring smile, grabbed his hand, and gave it a squeeze. "And when I gained control I shot the killing curse as fast as I could, so he could not hurt anyone." He finished with a whispered.

They all stared at him in awe for a couple of moments. "Did you know that you were going to live?" asked McGonagall, just barely above a whisper.

Harry looked down in shame, "No, but I needed to kill him and if killing me killed him, then I had to do it to save you guys."

Draco gave his hand another squeeze and Dumbledore smiled, "That was very brave, Harry, very brace indeed." He looked at his pocket watch, "I believe it is dinner time and if Madam Pomfrey will let you go, I have an announcement to make."

Once she had gave the all clear they all made their way to the Great hall for dinner. As they approached the hall Dumbledore slowed, turned, and looked at the two young men, "Wait and come in when I call for you." Then he turned back and walked in, followed by Snape and McGonagall.

When Dumbledore got to the head table, he turned and spread his arms, "Good evening everyone, I have some delightful news…Harry Potter has killed Voldemort, once and for all!" The hall was quiet for a moment then everyone started cheering.

Dumbledore then called in the boys, and they walked in hand in hand. Many called out "The Savior of the Wizarding World!", as they walked past. Harry was trying and failing to hide behind Draco as they walked.

As they got to the head table Dumbledore conjured two chairs and placed them between himself and where Snape sat.

"Don't put those fags up there!" yelled a Slytherin

"Ya, nobody wants to look at those queers!" called some Gryffindor.

Dumbledore looked furious, "Will those two name givers please exit the hall this instant. I do not ever want to hear those words again. That is no way to anyone, I expected more from you two. You two should be ashamed of yourselves."

Theodore Nott and Ron Weasley both stood up looking at the floor, faces bright red.

When the two boys left the hall, Dumbledore said a couple more words and the food appeared then he stood and left to find the two boys, followed by Harry, Draco, McGonagall, and Snape.

When they found them leaning against the wall across from the hall. Dumbledore walked up to the boys and said in a low voice, "I need you two to apologize to these two men."

It was quiet for a few seconds, and then Nott slowly raised his head and looked at Harry and Draco. "I apologize for my behavior and rude words."

Draco and Harry both nodded and looked toward Ron.

"Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore prompted.

Ron was quiet for a couple more minutes then he looked up at Harry in the eye and said, "I don't apologize to faggots."

A/N: OK, not as long as I planned, but the good news is we are almost done! Only like two more chapters left! Can I get a whoop whoop? Hahaha anyway, I actually have another completed story after this one then one that I am currently working on and other ideas that I would love to put down…so even when this one is done, expect more, and hopefully the quality and length will improve the more I write.


End file.
